1. The Field of the Invention
The following patent refers a hand drill machine, specifically, to a device for the attachment of a chain saw to a hand drill machine. The patent consists of an incontestable practicability accessory, which enable hand drills to have an additional function of a saw.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the development of this patent, a research was carried out on technical and economical viability of alternatives for following cutting mechanisms: abrasive cutting string, cutting tape and cutting chain.
The first of the three ones above mentioned bears the disadvantage of making the use of guides impossible, despite a small curvature radius and elevated resistance.
The second one does not enable the execution of curved cutting (even with the use of a largo sphere), although no high cutting power is required.
Therefore, the mechanism chosen is the same as the one already used in existing chain saws which presents the best cutting levels and benefit cost as well.